


Early Dawn Light

by CloudDreamer



Series: Demon Eyes [2]
Category: Dr. Carmilla (Musician), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Dramatic Irony, F/F, Hey they didn’t have a printing press on Terra isn’t that kinda fucked up, The Siren Saga, The inherent tenderness of Them, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Everything about Carmilla and Loreli feels so fragile, sometimes.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla/Loreli (Dr. Carmilla)
Series: Demon Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Early Dawn Light

It’s just a small moment.

Loreli fastens the button on Carmilla’s dress shirt, one by one, her fingers long and worn from years of hard word. They know her well enough to know she’s hiding pain in her wrists, black ink staining her skin like a visible mark of that ache. 

It’s hard for them to put a finger on exactly how they know, in that moment. Maybe it’s the quick flash across her eyes, a barely restrained exclamation marked as she shuts her lips too quickly. Maybe it’s the angle at which she tilts her hands.

Carmilla pushes those hands away. Not because they want them— they do. They wants those hands in their own, a body that’s always a few degrees too hot matched with a body that’s always a few degrees too cold. They’d take everything Loreli had to give, if they didn’t know she’d give everything she had, if they let her.

“I can do it myself,” they say, and they bite their lip as the words come out a bit too harsh. They look down at their feet, the boots she’d already helped laced up sitting her. “Sorry, i mean. I got it.”

They try to make it sound softer this time, and they hope they succeed. Still, they can’t escape feeling the recoil of their own biting edge. They don’t want to hurt her. They know she’s strong, know she can take care of herself, and they trust her to push back, wicked clever and twice as sharp when their anger at this screwed up world spills out in all the wrong places. Still. 

Still they worry.

The that thought she might be the one to hurt them never even crosses Carmilla’s mind. 

Loreli pulls her hands all the way up, brushing some of their hair out of their face. Her face is so delicate, so precise; her eyes, so slight but so intense, demand anyone who sees even a glimpse of them’s full attention. They could get lost tracing the constellations of freckles across their face, their neck, their back... they almost do.

“Let me take care of you.” 

“You’re in pain.” 

“So are you.”

It’s always like this, with the two of them. Trying to give what the other can’t accept. Not being able to give what the other needs.

“Always am, sunshine,” Carmilla says, finishing up the last couple of buttons without looking down at all, their whole attention focused on the minute folds in her face. On the splotches of ink she’d somehow managed to get on her flushed cheeks.


End file.
